Destinies Decision
by Akatsuki's Hinata-hime
Summary: As ORB sends in there protection, ZAFT makes their move.Time is running out as identities and feelings are revealed.What will happen to ORB's beloved Princess. CHAPTER 7 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey well this is my fanfic I'm sorry if it sucks it was one of those kind when you get bored and need to do something.Well Enjoy**

**Deticated to: Lacus(Kirsten)For always being there for me and no matter how Idiotic I am she always loves me and supports me(Even tho she doesnt know how to work an I-Pod Shuffle)but we still love her.**

**Destinies decition**

**Chapter 1:New guy**

_Destiny seed high_

The hallways were swormed with Students trying to find there classrooms.The first day of School was always hectic..."HEY GUYS!"Shouted a young brown haired purple-eyed boy Known as Kira.

"Hey Kira!" ,Replied Dearka, "How was your summer?"

"Preety good."

Sweet I met a chick this summer!"Said Dearka proudly

"Hey Dearka..Isnt that Yzak and Athrun?" Asked Kira.

"Ummmmm...ya.. it is...HEY YZAK,ATHRUN OVER HERE!"Dearka waved to the two boys walking in the hall.

Hey guys!said Athrunwalking up to them.

"Hey so how are you two?"

"Well were good...but during the summer Yzak"... WHACK! "Owwweeee,owwwweeee!What was that for?"asked Athrun

"SHUT UP!"Spat Yzak.

"Tell us later k"...Said Kira

"k..." said Athrun.

"so guys what class are you in right now?"Asked Kira

"Class 1-C." Said Yzak.

"Hey Us too!"Said Dearka.

"So I gues we are gonna be in the same class this year." Finished Kira.

The bell rang and the four of them went to class.

_I__n the Classroom_

Everyone was chatting until the door slid open which revealed the teacher.

"Good Morning class! Please take your seats,my name is Mr La Flaga.I'll be one of your teachers this year.

All the girls in the class stared at him Murmers filled the room about how cute he was.He waited till they died down.."Also this year we have a new student."..he knoded towards the door and A young Girl came in..."This is Keyamo..Now you will sit to the left of Mr.Askura.".Mr La Flaga pointed towards the empty desk.

Now no one Knew but Keyamo had a secret she was Actually Cagalli Yula Attha Princess of ORB she came here in order to meet some kids her age(Since she did home schooling) and Finish school her father disagreed with her Idea but soon gave in so Here she is...Cagalli went and Took her seat.

Mr.La Flaga cleared his throat.."Now this class will be free time to get to know your class mates.Everyone cheered and started talking with there friends." Cagalli just sat there looking around when all the sudden a hand was stuck in front of her face.

"Hi!I'm Mirrilla",She said, "I hope me and you can be best friends."

Cagalli smiled and shook her hand..."Ca..Keyamo habiki" She said.

Cagalli looked back up at her"So Mirilla"..But mirilla butt in "just call me Milly"..".O..k Milly so how long have you gone here for?"

"This is my second year." she replied

"oh I see" said Cagalli.

"Here let me introduce you to my friends...ok Keyamo?"

"Ya sure!" Cagalli smiled and fallowed Milly to a group of people.

Once they arrived the group went silent."Hi Guys" said Milly "..this is Keyamo..."

"Hi Keyamo!" said a young girl with pink hair. "I'm Lacus It's nice to meet you." She said.

Cagalli smiled "ya you too" she replied.

Then A young boy stepped forwards he had blond hair and Was tanned..."Im Dearka."He said.

"Nice to meet you." said Cagalli.

Next a young boy with white hair stepped forwards "I'm Yzak." He said.

Then A boy with Brown hair stepped forwards "I'm Kira" he said

Cagalli stared at him for a second she felt as if they shared a bond like he was her brother when all the sudden A boy with black hair and Red eyes stepped forwards I'm Shinn..Cagalli looked at him he was cute she felt herself starting to blush and looked at the ground trying to hide her face. she was about to talk when all the sudden "CAGALLI MY LOVE!" Cagalli quickly turned around to see...

**Well thats my chapter.Sorry if it sucks..Please No Flames.I wanna see some reviews before I continue...**

Love..CagalliandAthrungirlforever


	2. Chapter 2

Personally I already dont like this because I think it sucks...So let me know if I should continue it...

**This Chapter Dedicated to: Silvered Aegis**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2:Secret revealed**

_Cagalli quickly turned around to see..._Yunna.

"Hide ME!"she said.

"Why?" asked Shinn?"Isnt he looking for a Cagalli?"

Cagalli smiled and hide behind Shinn.

"Ya but he also has a crush on me." Cagalli said quickly

"Oh ok." Said Shinn

"Please keep him destracted long enough for me to be able to leave the Classroom!".Said Cagalli

Kira,Yzak,Shinn,Lacus and Milly nodded Cagalli hide behind Yzak And Dearka,Shinn and Kira walked up to the purple haired Boy.

"Hey Who are you looking for?" Asked Kira.

"Shut up boy I'm tring to find my Princess!" He responded Rudely.

"Hey Dont talk to my friend like that he was just trying to see who you were looking for!" Spat Shinn

Yuanns back was to the door so Cagalli could sneak out.Slowly but shurly Cagalli crept to the door she took a quick glance back to see if Yuann had spotted her..."Nope so far so good"...She was about to step out of the door when all the sudden...

"MY LOVE!" Yuann leaped on her back which caused her to go spralling onto the ground.He started to snuggle onto her back.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME BASTARD!MY NAME IS NOT CAGALLI IT'S KEYAMO!" screamed Cagalli.

"Ohh come now princess dont be shy!" Yuann said in his sweet voice.

Now everyone was looking at her. "Ha..ha..uhmmm"..said Cagalli.

Luckly Yuann had got off of her (more like she shoved him off of her)Cagalli quickly stood up and backed up to the door."I uhhhh...have..to..go and...ummm...help...my..mom...Yah!...help..my...mom!" And with that she turned and ran.

-CAGALLIS POINT OF VIEW-

"Shit,shit,shit!AHHHH!I'm soo going to kill Siren!I HATE HIM!" she was running down the side walk to go to her apartment.You see her Mom died when giving birth to her.So actually she lived all by herself since her father was Back in ORB.NO ONE Is suppose to Know she is Cagalli Yula Attha Princess of ORB other wise she would be tracked down by ZAFT forces and Captured.Her father warned her about it if anyone found out her Identity she would be brought back to ORB immediatly.

So now here she is walking back to her apartment all by herself when she was suppose to be in school...GREAT!Just perfect!How on earth did Yuann know that she would be there?Mabe he was stalking her!...Yep thats it he was STALKING her!Cagalli decided to take the ally in order to get home earlier.She just turned the corner when all the sudden...WHAM!She fell on her butt.

"OWWWW!What the hell,watch were your going!ASSHOLE!" Yelled Cagalli.

"Uhhh sorry sir.It was my bad!"Said the boy.

Cagallis eye twitched..."SIR...SIR!DID HE JUST CALL ME A BOY!"thought Cagalli."YOU JERK!I'M A GIRL!"Just then Brown eyes met Emerald.Cagalli felt her cheeks heat up she quickly looked at the ground.

NORMAL view

The boy looked at her..."Ummm are you ok?" He asked worried. "Is she...Blushing?

**Of course she is Idiot!**

_Who are you?_

**Your concience!**

_GRRR..Go away!_

**Thats not nice!**

_The last time you talked to me you made me look at some girls chest!_

**Hahah That slap still echos in my mind...Ok..ok I'll go bye!**

"uhh s...sorry about that"...muttered Cagalli.

"No it was my bad"..The boy offered his hand out Cagalli took it he pulled her to her feet but didnt let go of her hand.

"Yo...you..can let go of my hand now i'm alright." Studdered Cagalli.

The boy blushed and released her hand "S..sorry."

"I'm Cagal-Keyamo(Sweat drop)ha..ha."

"Athrun...Zali...flower..."_ That was close I almost told her my real name!_...

"Well I have to go"...Cagalli quickly took off down through the ally.

**At Cagallis house**

_12:00pm(noon)_

"Man what a day!Yawning she quickly covered her mouth...well guess a quick nap wont hurt."

Cagalli woke up it was pitch black outside.She walked to her kitchen and put a pot of water on the stove.

"Hmmm...KD?...Nope..to long...MMM...NODDLES!...YES!" Cagalli grabbed the noodle package and tore it open,dunped it in the water and walked to her bathroom."Mine as well take a shower while I wait."

**ZAFT HEAD-COURTERS in PLANTS**

"Enter!"said Patick Zala

A young boy About the age of 16 entered."You called father?" He asked

"SIT!" He commanded..."Athrun I have a mission for you...Kidnapp the Princess Of Orb and bring her to me! Our most recent report is that she is at Destiny Seed High going by the name of Keyamo Hibiki.Dearka and Yzak will help you.5 weeks Athrun,I'm giving you 5 weeks."

"But Fath..-"

Athrun are you trying to test my patients?...And you shall address me as Sir!"

"Yes SIR!" Athrun emphisized the SIR.

"Your Dissmissed."

Athrun bowed and Made his way out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I'll leave it there sorry if it sucks...If you have any Ideas for the next chapter, mail me and they might appear in the next chapter.I wanna get some reviews before I update..sorry if I have any mistakes Please R+R.

Thanks to all who have reviewed I love you all!

CagalliandAthrungirlforever


	3. Fates Decition

Sorry I haven't Updated lately..I've been so busy..Well Enjoy!

This Chapter Dedicated to: elegant lily

**Chapter 3-Fates decition**

**Destiny Seed High**

"Welcome back Keyamo!"Shout Lacus as she pounced on Cagalli.

"Gee...Thanks.."said Cagalli.

They were walking to there class which happened to be...HISTORY!(BORINGGG)

"Ahhhh!I'm going to die!"said Cagalli as she entered the class and sat in her seat.Just then a group of girls walked in.Cagalli quickly leaned to Lacus.

"Who are they?"she asked.

"Fllay,Mia,Luna and Meyrin.There the ruddest people you can meet just dont go near them and you'll be fine."

"Hey Lacus why does that Mia girl look exactly like you,Minus the slutty clothes?"Asked Cagalli.

"Because she likes all the Attention she gets from all the guys!" Said Milly.

"Oh...I see." Cagalli turned back to look were Fllay and her possy were sitting just as she turned her head Fllays face was right up to hers Fllays eyes looked Directly at Cagalli but Cagalli showed no fear.

"Need Something?"Asked Cagalli.

"Well,well,well look what we have here?"Snorted Fllay.

"What.do.you.want?"said Cagalli slowly.

"I want you to leave Kira ALONE!He's mine." Said fllay in a snotty voice.

"So why should I care!" ,spat Cagalli, "Now can you get out of my face your Big head is blocking my view of one of my friends."

"Bitch!"Said Fllay she raised her hand and swung for Cagallis cheek.But Cagalllis reflexes were even better she caught her hand and used her other hand to slap Fllay HARD.The SLAP echoed through the class room and everyone was dead quiet.All eyes were on Cagalli and Fllay.Lacus's mouth was wide open in shock.Mirriella was trying to hold in her laughter but failed to do so. She started Giggling and soon Lacus joined in.

Fllay was Boiling."SHUT UP WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT YOU UGLY BIT...SLAP!" She felt the formillure pain on her Cheek and her eyes immediatly turned to slits and stared at Cagalli.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL MY FRIENDS NAMES AGAIN!" And with that Cagalli released her wrist.

"I'll Get you for this..HABIKI!" And with that she ran out of the room with her Possy.

Lacus walked up to Cagalli..."WOW!No one has ever done that before!"

"And why not?"Asked Cagalli

"Because she's the leader of the Silver Blades...Man your in trouble now!" finished Milly

"Who are the Silver Blades?" She asked

Lacus was about to answer when all the sudden Mr.La Flaga entered,"Students take you seats...Oh were is Fllay,Mia,Luna,Mel and Meyrin?" He asked.

Everyone remained quiet then Shinn stood up. "We dont know they no one has seen them." He then sat down and winked at Cagalli,She blushed and looked Away. "Class we have another new student his name is Athrun Zaliflower." all the students snickered under there breathes.

Mr.La Fllaga knodded at the door and a young boy walked in he had blue hair and he was drop dead gorgous.Lot's of the girls were drooling except for Three-Lacus,Cagalli and Milly.

**Athruns POV**

_Man why did I have to have the last name Zaliflower...Like honestly It sounds like Califlower!...WHY ME!_

**Normal POV**

"Mr.Zaliflower...You will sit by...Keyamo." He pointed at the desk to the left of Cagalli.

Ms Murrue the principle walked in, Athrun quickly went to his seat.

Murrue leaned over and whispered something in Mr La Fllagas ear..."Oh..oh...I...see." He said. "Miss Keyamo?"

"Y..yes."Studdered Cagalli.

"Can you please step into the hall...?" He Asked

"Yes sir." Cagalli hesitated then walked out to the hall.she was tapping her fingers together when all the sudden..."CAGALLI MY PRINCESS!" Shouted Yuann. "

LOOK YUANN STOP IT!NO ONE IS SUPPOSE TO KNOW!" Hissed Cagalli.

"Ok..OK..I get the picture but your father told me to come and keep a watch on you."He said Smirking dirty.

"HA!"said Cagalli, "I'd rather DIE before I let you protect me,the second you see a butterfly you scream and use me as a sheild so how are you suppose to protect me if someone came with a gun?"

"Well i'd give him the EVIL EYE!"he shouted.

"My...oh...my...Why dont you just go dig a hole and live in it!"Screamed Cagalli.

All the sudden the class room door started to open and Yuann ran off.

"Miss.Keyamo are you done disrupting the class.." asked Mr.La Fllaga.

"Yes sir..."

"Good now you can come back in"...he opened the door wider and she slid in.

"I wonder why I had to go outside?"Cagalli asked herself

**1 week later**

_RING RING_

Finally school is over and now we have a long weekend!Cagalli shouted happly.Lacus,Milly and Cagalli all decided to go to Cagallis house for a sleepover since it was Friday.They were all at her locker when..."HEY HUNNNY!"Said Yuann.

"GOD SMIGHT ME NOW!" said Cagalli she started to bang her head against the locker.

All the sudden someone grabbed her wrist and flung her around.Yuann...she was flaring up by the second she leaned forward and he thought she was going to kiss him on the cheek she said in and Angelic Voice.."Yuann...Honny...Darling..."

Then her voice went devilish... "LET...ME...GOOOOO!"She shouted in his ear.He yelled and leaped back.Cagalli then took this chance to grab Lacus's and Milly's wrist and pulled them out of the school, they were running and laughing at the same time little did they know they were being fallowed."Ok.. we turn down this ally...and then this one..." Said Cagalli.

"Hey...Keyamo..".Said Milly

"ya?"...Cagalli had her head turned to see if she lost Yuann.

"Stop!...Keyamo...STOP.."Shouted Lacus

"Why?" Cagalli kept walking and then turned her head to look straight ahead and she ran head first into someone..."OW!Jerk Watch were your going!"Shouted Cagalli.Cagalli then looked at the Person..."NOT YOU!"

Well theres my chapter..Please Review!And I hope you enjoyed it...

CagalliandAthrungirlforever


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about not updating sooner! Schools been a drag and I have a math test every single Day 5 for the rest of the year...Anywho..thank -you to all my reviewers

choclatbandit:I'm really glad that you liked it..As for the names..Well I was thinking of using Kagari but then I decided that it's used so often then the name Keyamo popped into my head..for Athrun..I was trying to figure out something that would work with Zala and Zaliflower just seemed to work...

XMusicLoverX:Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you found it funny...

And now to the Story!!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed Cries silently

Dedicated to: Everyone who Reviewed

****

Chapter 4:

"NOT YOU!!"Cagalli shouted

"Fllay!" Cagalli stumbled back and got up.Fllay had a group of 3 girls with her.

"So think you can get away so easily after what you did today,KEYAMO?"Fllay emphasized her name.

"Screw off Fllay I don't want to embarrass you around your friends! SO just let US by!" Commanded Cagalli

"Try to get past, Girls Attack!" Shouted Fllay.

"Lacus,Mir...Get back!" Shouted Cagalli

"Are you sure, will you be okay?" Asked Milly

"Ya just let me handle this!"Cagalli said back.

Three girls charged at Cagalli...She kicked one in the jaw and she fell to the ground.One of the girls then threw a punch at Cagallis face but she grabbed the girls hand shattered her wrist and flipped her over her sholder,the girl passed out.

The the third girl went to punch Cagalli in her gut But Cagalli dodged it by doing a back flip then charged at the girl knocked her out cold.

"Now for you Fllay"...Fllay stared at her like she was some monster..."Your the most ugliest Girl alive Hibiki!"

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING WHORE!"

"I...I..BITCH!!"And with that she ran off.

"WOW! Nice moves Keyamo.." said Milly.

"Thanks. But I don't think we should hang out here for long. Besides I'm tired." Said Cagalli.

The girls got out of the ally and continued there walk to Cagallis house.

Three Figures sat in the shadows watching them walk away..."Man are you sure she's the Princess?" Asked one of the shadows.

The second shadow spoke up. "Positive!"

The third shadow smirked "lets go!"

The girls made it to Cagallis house Oblivious to the three guys fallowing them.

"Well welcome to my home.." she said as she opened the door.

The girls walked in her house. "It's lovely, but Keyamo?" Lacus looked at her curiously

"Ya?"

"Where's your mom?"

"Oh...uhh...She's on a business trip for the weekend." Cagalli quickly stated.

"Oh cool! were HOME ALONE!WAAHOOO!" Shouted Milly

**__**

Outside

"Did you here that home Alone eh?!?" Said the boy with white hair.

"Good it's like taking Candy..from.." started the blue head one.

" a monkey!" finished the blonde head.

The white haired one slapped his forhead."You DOLT the last part is suppose to be from a BABY!"

"SHUT UP GUYS, YOU'LL GIVE US AWAY!"Athrun said sternly (OPSY... did I just give away who was fallowing Chuckles Evilly)

****

INSIDE Cagallis house

"So Guys we will sleep in the living room ok?" Cagalli glanced at the girls

"YEP!"Shouted Milly and Lacus.."Thanks for letting us come over anyways.Were so happy."

By the time the girls were done setting up it was 8:00pm..

"Wanna watch a movie?"Cagalli asked

"YA A SCARY ONE!!"Milly shouted excited.

"How about...Signs"Cagalli turned around her face stretched out to look like an alien..

Milly Squeaked and lacus laughed "You look like a cross between a zombie an alien and a mutated duck!!"

Cagalli released her face and laughed with the other girls..

"Man I'm tired..."Cagalli laid down on her green sleeping bag, her eyes closed.

"Lets just forget the movie"Lacus said covering a yawn.

"Sounds good" Milly said snuggling into her blanket.

"Night Milly,Lacus" Cagalli said in a dead voice

"Night Lacus,Keyamo" Milly said turning onto her side

"Night Keyamo, Milly" Lacus said in a sleepy voice.

**MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT...**

DING,DONG!

"What the...?Cagalli sat up looking around.."Who the hell would be here this late..?"

Cagalli pushed herself out of the sleeping bag and walked to the front door she opened the door to reveal...

* * *

And that's where I'll leave ya...Please review, let me know what you think and it will make me so happy!!Please no flames... I'll try to update soon..

Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5:more trouble

**Here it is!!I've finally updated...**

**Disclaimer:no..I dont own it...if I did..I would be one happy girl.. **

* * *

Chapter 3-more trouble

_She walked to the front door and opened it to reveal..._Athrun,Yzak and Dearka with guns pointed at her Athrun glared at her "Die Bitch!" Suddenly all three pulled the triggers.

NOOOOOOOO!!! Screamed Cagalli as she Jerked up hitting and kicking everything near her...

The light for the living room was turned on which revealed a terrified Milly and Lacus.

"KEYAMO ARE YOU OK?...CALM DOWN...BREATH." Miriellia shouted to the girl.

Lacus and Milly ran to Cagalli. Milly rubbed her back in soothing circles… "shhh..it's gonna be ok!"

Lacus smiled at her "I'll go make us some of my special tea! Ok Keyamo?" Lacus asked walking into the kitchen.

"Ya I'd love that thank you lacus" Cagalli smiled at her then rested against Milly.

"So what happened a while ago?" Lacus just got back with three cups of her special tea.

"Ya what did happen?" Asked Miriellia

"Well umm...You see I had a dream….."

_**Outside**_

"shhhhh was that Key..Cagalli?" Asked Athrun.

"Why don't we take a look?" Said Yzak

All three boys peered in at the girls. All three of them quickly looked away red tinted there faces. Lacus was wearing a pink gown that showed off her creamy legs, Milly had on a black gown that showed a fair amount of cleavage and Cagalli she had a light green bellybutton shirt and a short pair of booty shorts.

"were never gonna talk about this again?" Asked Athrun.

"Deal!" said Yzak and Dearka in unison.

The boys looked Back inside watching as Lacus handed Cagalli the cup.

"I wonder why Cagalli was acting like that?" asked Athrun out loud.

**Inside**

Well You Know that new guy Athrun? Cagalli looked at the two girls.

"Ya what about him" Asked Lacus

"OH pick ME!" Milly said cheerfully raising her hand.

"Ya?" both girls turned to her

"Did he kiss you in your dream?" she asked

"No of course not... if that happened Keyamo would be happy right...Right..?" Said Lacus

All eyes were on Cagalli.

Cagalli's cheeks turned a bright red and she suddenly thought the wall behind her was more interesting that the girls in front of her.

"K...Keyamo are you blushing?" asked Milly snickering.

"N...no...it's...just...hot..in..here!" she said.

"Hey Milly is it by any chance hot in here?" Lacus looked at Milly with an evil gleam in her eye.

"No Lacus I don't believe it is" And with that the two burst out laughing, leaving a blushing Cagalli.

"Alright!" Shouted Cagalli, "I think Athrun is kinda cute"...Cagalli then stared at the ground..

"Aww It's ok... Lacus thinks Kira is cute!" Shouted out Milly.

Cagalli and Milly burst into a fit of giggles, Lacus turned bright red...…"Ya so what Milly likes Dearka"...Cagalli and Milly went silent.

"OH!...IS THAT SO??!!" Shouted Cagalli, Then her and Lacus burst into some more giggles.

"So what If I think Dearka is cute?" She asked

"Aww we think it's cute ,He might even end up liking you! They said together.

"Hey guys?...What about Yzak who likes him?" asked Cagalli

"Don't tell us you think he's cute too!" they said and started laughing.

NO! IT'S JUST! UMMMM...OH!NEVER MIND! And with that she chucked a pillow at Millys head that bounced off her head and hit Lacus too!

"YA A TWO IN ONE!" Cagalli cried happily.

"Hey wait what time is it?" Asked Cagalli.

"Ummm...1:22AM!" Said Lacus

"UHHHH…night!" Moaned Cagalli.

"You still have to tell us your dream!" said Milly.

Cagalli rolled her eyes snuggling up into her blanket "When we wake up...Night!"

"Oh Ya Keyamo...If you have another dream try not to kill everything in hand reach." Lacus whispered out loud

Cagalli didn't reply she was already asleep.

NEXT MORNING!!

Keyamo…wake up….KEYAMO…uhhh….I GIVE UP!!!" Shouted Milly.

DING DONG!

"Great our Company is here and she's not even awake yet!!"

Milly waked to the door and Opened it there stood Athrun, Dearka and Kira.

"Come in!" Said Milly.…"So what happened to Yzak?"

"Oh he couldn't make it his mom wanted him to go lingerie shopping!" Dearka said snickering.

"So where's Ca-Keyamo?" Athrun looked around.

"She's still sleeping.."

"WHAT!" They all said in unison.

"I've tried everything but she wont wake up."

"I have a plan!" Kira said excitingly and he leaned over and whispered it in Athruns and Dearkas ear.

"I have a bad feeling about this!" Milly said to herself.

They slowly walked over to the Cagalli who was snuggled up in her blankets.

Milly walked Behind Dearka grabbing onto the back of his shirt…"Hey what are you doing Milly?" He asked

"I'm using you as a human shield incase Cagalli attacks"...she Answered.

Athrun slowly laid beside Cagalli and placed an arm around her sleeping body.

**Cagalli's POV **

"mmmm...It smells so good...It smells like guys Cologne." She snuggled closer to the "object." She inhaled deeply…"It smells like...like.. Athrun...mmmm...WAIT ATHRUN!?" Cagalli bolted up to see Athrun and the others laughing...She was as red as a lobster. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!!??"

"WE Had to wake you up... Somehow!" laughed Kira wildly..

Cagalli slithered in her sleeping bag back to her room. Once inside she changed into a tube top and a Black skirt.she considered putting on some cargopant but remembered how her father would move her away if he found out she didnt wear one... she looked at the clock.."SHIT I'M LATE FOR THE MEETING!!. Right before she left she saw a note sitting on her bed it read...

_Princess,_

_We have to inform you that your in danger! Zaft has recently sent three agents out about your age...DON'T TRUST ANYONE! Please carry a weapon with you at all times...Kisaka._

Ok??...Cagalli walked over to her drawer and opened it to reveal a gun she took her holster and put it around her waist. Then put her gun in and covered them up by putting on a sweater..."Ready to go!" She said to herself.

* * *

YAY another chapter complete….man I'm so sorry I havent been able to update..school is so hard and I have play practices every Mondays, Wednesdays and Saturdays.. Jazz, belly dancing and piano every Tuesday and Thursdays nights which only leaves me with Sunday and Friday to update…I promise to try to update soon…but please Review for me!! 


	6. people arn't who you think they are

Not much to say Except

Disclaimer:

Chibi Athrun: "CagalliandAthrungirlforever doesnt own Gundam Seed..but she wished that she did.."

This chapter is dedicated to: All my reviewers...(you know who you are..and if you didnt review...shame on you!)

* * *

Chapter 6- People arnt who you think they are.. (i think)

Cagalli walked out of the room glancing at all her friends before clearing her throat.

Everyone stared at her strangely. "wow...Keyamo…your wearing a…skirt?!" Miriallia said eyeing her outfit.

"What's your point?" Cagalli spat pulling at the skirt in clear distaste.

"N-nothing it's just…you never wear skirts, It's so different" Milly said inching away while laughing nervously.

"well I forgot that I had a meeting I have to attend, so I'll be gone out for a while if you girls want you can just sit around and wait for me to get back." She said walking to the door, slipping on her shoes.

"Do you want a ride there?" Athrun asked pulling out his car keys and dangling them in the air"

Cagalli panicked. "I'll just call a taxi...it's no problem!"

"oh please…I'll give you a ride that way you wont have to pay for the taxi and I'm leaving anyway so…" He stood up walking to the door with Yzak, Dearka and Kira fallowing behind him. Cagalli sighed.

"alright…you can take me, happy now?", She opened the door stepping out into the sunlight. She turned around , "Are you coming?"

The boys walked out of the house heading over to Athruns car.

"so where are we going?" Athrun asked as he started the car and pulled onto the road.

"The Head branch Office building." She recited from the letter.

"wow this must be an important Meeting" Kira said from the backseat.

Cagalli swore she heard the silver haired boy snicker.

"Umm…yeah it is..Were..ah..umm." At that second a billboard of a man hunting flew past. "WERE TRYING TO PROTECT HUNTERS!!!!"

"Hunters, don't you mean Animals?" Dearka asked giving her a strange look.

Cagalli froze "ummm…No..because animals are attacking people now..yeah!umm like that case of the squirrel that attacked the man!"

"a squirrel..attacked a man?!" Athruns eyes widened in disbeleif.

"Yep..ahaha weird hey?!" Cagalli looked out the window.

Athrun glanced at her and then into his rear view mirror. He smirked to himself when he noticed the black motorcycle fallowing him.

They stopped the car by the sidewalk of the huge 5 level building. Cagalli jumped out of the convertible and turned around say thanks before running off into the building.

Athrun quickly parked the car behind the building and got out walking around to the trunk. He pulled it open to reveal a small (no…scratch that…A BIG) Set of guns, bombs and bullets.

The 3 boys hopped out of the car walking to where Athrun was. Dearka whistled when he saw it.

"wow Zala you weren't kidding when you said you had everything pre-paired." He reached into the trunk grabbing 2 guns, 3 miniature bombs and some bullets

Athrun hid him and the boys entered the building.

* * *

A figure violently ran down the halls "Almost there...almost there...Yes the door...dont close...don't.. slam.Dam! (A/n: haha it rhymed!) 

Cagalli stopped outside the meeting door which closed seconds before she could reach it. "stupid old wrinkly people cant even leave the door open...I hope I still look presentable." She thought to herself. Cagalli opened the door to have 20 sets of eyes on her.

"I'm very sorry I'm late...I had some issues this morning." She turned slightly red at her excuse.

That's alright Ms .Athha please take a seat...

Cagalli took her seat at the head of the table. She looked around "same old wrinkly people.." Her gaze stopped on a boy with green hair. "…..weird.." she went back to paying attention.

* * *

1 hour later------------

Cagalli glanced at the green haired boy.

"Why does he keep looking at me?...Stop looking at me green DUDE!" Cagalli said in her head. She cleared her throat and the council men looked at her.

"I have to go get a drink." Cagalli stood up and walked out of the room

"Finally I'm out of there…HAHA now that Green haired dude will only be able to stare at the old PRUNES!!!" Cagalli walked up the stairs to the roof and sat down on the side. She breathed in the fresh air as the wind blew lightly. The sound of the roof entrance door banging open caused her to hold her breath.

* * *

Well I finally updated. SCHOOLS OUT!AND MY STORY IS OVER 2000 HITS!! but few reviews..come on guys!!I will be updating more often now. I also wanted to answer some questions from my last chapter. 

Any way thank you from my heart to those of you who have reveiwed or marked me as favorite story or Author...you have helped me with continuing my story and not giving up! 

PLEASE REVIEW!!!..no flames...suggestions for future chapters open! 


	7. Chapter 7:A meeting of the finest

A/N: Ok..first of all to those who were wondering..yes I did change my penpal name. It was CagalliandAthrungirlforever..and is now Akatsuki's Hinata-hime...also I told you i would update and I'm sorry I didnt update sooner! so I promise I will update in six days..because IT'S MY B-DAY IN SIX DAYS!!so that will be my gift to myself and to my readers. Reviews will be a nice gift from you guys! 

Disclaimer: Akatsuki's Hinata-hime does not own Gundam Seed..if she did lets just say Athrun would be very tired after visting Cagalli at night :p 

Deticated to: AMiAkid and Hades.Throne.Heiress

* * *

Chapter 7: A meeting of the finest..

All the sudden the door flung open to reveal... 

'OH MY GOD NOT HIM!' Her mind screamed.

"CAGALLI MY LOVE!" He shouted

"GUHH! What do you want Yunna?"

"A kiss, Your love. Your...Body.." He wiggled his eyes brows suggestively.

"Pervert!" Cagalli grimaced. 'His fricken eyebrows look like CATERPILLARS! ' Screamed the inner Cagalli laughing.

"Come on my love…don't be shy if were ever going to get married I need to know you" Yunna glided towards her.

"NO I'M NOT YOUR LOVE...I NEVER WILL BE!!" She roared

"But…" 'CLICK' "I love you!"

"Did you hear that?" Cagalli looked around suspiciously.

"Hear what….how I love you?"

"That click, you idiot!"

Cagalli drew her gun 'TGFK-Thank God for Kisaka' her mind whispered.

"…Just be quiet!"...Cagalli took her gun off of the safety. She pointed it towards the roof entrance.

"Yuann get in front of me! NOW!" She slowly moved back.

"But I don't want to get shot!" He whined in a high voice.

"YOUR MY BODY GUARD!" The close to Setting sun glared at the people on the roof almost as if daring them to escape.

"If I die who will love you…besides it will be a waste of my good looks…I refuse to die "

"YUNNA YOU BASTARD!" There was a shot that rang through the air. As Cagalli pushed Yunna in front of her.

She looked around noticing that there was a bullet mark on the ground in front of Yunna. Cagalli looked around for the shooter.

"Yunna...do you see anyone?"

"There!" He pointed at the figure that walked out from the shadows. There stood the green haired Boy.

"I knew there was something up with him." Cagalli pointed her gun and shot at him only to watch him shoot her bullet with his thus stopping the direct path.

"DAMMIT! HE'S A CO-ORDINATOR!" She cursed him under her breath.

'There's no way I'll be able to defeat him…so there's only one option' Cagalli quickly pushed aside Yunna . she moved over to the guardrail.

"GIVE UP THERE'S NO WHERE TO GO PRINCESS!!" The Green haired boy laughed.

"Who are you!?!" Her eye raised.

"since your both going to die I'll tell you...The boy reached for his green hair and pulled it off to reveal messy black hair. My name is Shinn Askura, And I'm with ZAFT."

"Shinn?!" She wispered her eyes widened.

"Say good bye."

" BYE!" She turned and jumped off the roof.

Shinn scoffed "what a stupid Natural..the fall will kill her."

Of course being the daring tomboy (A/n:And for the sake of this Fanfic) she was had performed a trick like this once, she quickly grabbed an open window and swung into the room.

Shinn looked down expecting to see a dead Princess but instead saw her swinging into a room.…"DAMMIT!" He quickly took off down the stairs that led to the roof. "I cant fail this mission! I'll kill her no-matter what."

Cagalli bolted down the floor stairs and took one glance up to see Shinn running down two floors above her, he was gaining fast. She picked up her pace and ran out the door marked Exit. She turned the corner of the building only to run into a well built chest. She rubbed her head and looked at the person she ran into…"ATHRUN! Your still here?!?" She shouted relieved.

"H…HI!I was just err...going to go to the bathroom!"

Cagalli looked back to see Shin running towards the door. "GO TO THE BATHROOM LATER!!" Cagalli grabbed his hand and bolted towards the parking lot. Cagalli jumped into the drivers seat and Athrun got into the passengers seat. Dearka and Yzak came running out of the building and jumped into the car as Shinn turned the corner and started to shoot at the car. Cagalli stepped on the Gas peddle and the car sped out of the parking lot and down the street.

Athrun looked in the rear mirror and then at Cagalli. "Why was there someone shooting at us?!"

"Wha-oh!I err disagreed with one of the council men, hehe.." she smiled innocently

* * *

Cagallis house

Cagalli pulled into the driveway making sure to look around for the black haired boy. She got out of the car throwing the key to Athrun then pulled out her own set and opened her house door.

"would you guys like to come in?" Cagalli eyed them as they glanced at each other.

"sure" they spoke in perfect unison. Cagalli opened the door wider for them to enter. All three boys walked into the house.

"Cagalli I know we've only known you for a while, but…Canwemovein?" At the mention of it all three boys slightly turned red.

"why would you three want to stay with me?" Cagalli looked at them curiously.

"Erm..the place where we stay..is being demolished-" Athrun started

"-Yeah and they kicked us out -" Dearka added

"and well-" Athrun continued

"-we don't have anywhere to stay" this time Yzak interrupted.

All three boys looked at her with puppy dog eyes. " Can we please stay with you?" The moment Cagalli looked into there eyes she felt like she was fed to the lions. 'I guess with these guys here it will make it harder for ZAFT to get to me...but..all three..err...'

"I dont know..all three of you..thats kind of..weird.But I guess you can stay here tonight, then tomorrow you can go and get another place to live" Before the boys could thank her she interrupted them, "Any funny business...and I swear you'll never be able to have a kid." Dearka unconsciously covered his sensitive area as his eyes widened in shock.

* * *

Ok and there is my update!I will update soon... oh and when you review tell me what you think I should ask for, for my birthday!(other then Athrun in a present box with a bow on his head!) Please leave a review,cause I dont mind if the same person reviews! 

I wanted to answer some questions-

AMiAkid: Is shinn an agent of zaft? Well..It was reveal in this chapter that he is! 2. nope the "green dude" is not an old prune...that'd be kind of creepy having an old man looking at you. O.o 3.Well if I told you who the black motorcycle guy was it would gave away the mystery! and for your last last question lol if you read my preview for the next chap you'll find the answer.

Hades.Throne.Heiress : HAHA I so laughed when I read your review because I already had the chapter written and you totally told what would happen!..I like tea...

Thanks for your review you two!!

PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAP!

As the ORB forces make their move so does ZAFT's forces. What about Cagalli, she's still unaware that she is harbouring the very men who will end her life. Time is running out as identities and feelings are revealed. What will happen to ORBS beloved Princess?

Chapter 8-Tension rising.

love- 

Akatsuki's Hinata-hime 


	8. Chapter 8: Tension Rising

_Hello people! Here is my update that I promised, I wont be able ot update for a while because I am going to visit my sister and my mom told her to make sure that there computer is unplugged...like that will stop me ;D so dont worry I will try to update at night!! _

Disclaimer- Akatsuki's Hinata-hime does not own Gundam Seed..but wishes that she did! 

Deticated to: Hades.Throne.Heiress and Jess. Thanks for the review you two!

* * *

Chapter 8-Tension rising. 

ZAFT BUILDING!

" Orb forces are moving in, Athrun has to complete this task Now!" The chairman of PLANTS said into the slick black phone. A mumble was his reply.

* * *

CAGALLIS HOUSE!

Athrun pulled out his cell phone flipping it open. He dialed a number and held it up to his ear.

A young man answered. "Hello?"

"This is Athrun Zala I need you to get Justice, Duel and Buster ready for tonight."

"OH! Yes sir they will be ready." Came the quick reply.

"Good, Thank-you" He pushed the end button and pocketed the phone then made his way out of the spare bedroom. 'I dont want to hurt Cagalli..I mean over the little time I've known her I've gotten use to her...But I have to do this..for Father'

"GOAL!" Cagalli, Dearka and Yzak shouted while jumping up and down. Athrun raised an eyebrow and looked at the TV to see a soccer game going on. 'better tell them later'

"Hey guys do you want me to order some food?" Athrun walked over to the phone that sat in the living room.

"YEAH!" They cheered again.

"Does everyone like Edo Japan?" He asked as he dialled the number.

"WEEE!"

"Ok guys thanks!" Athrun walked out of the room with the cordless phone.

Cagalli shut off the TV. "What did Athrun want?" Both boys shrugged and turned it back on.

LATER FOOD!!!YAY

'DING DONG!'

"I'll get it!" Cagalli jumped off the couch and ran to the door. She pulled open the door and shouted "FOO-"she looked at the person. "AHH IT'S YOU?!" She jumped back in shock.

"CAG- OOF!" She leaped onto him covering him mouth. "Yunna I am undercover call me Keyamo...besides I have my friends here." She let go of his mouth. 'Dang and I thought if I left him on the building that he would get shot. sigh what a shame'

" How exactly did you find my house?" Cagalli looked at him suspiciously.

"I fallowed you!" He said cheery and allowed himself in.

"so you stalked me?" she looked at him in disbelief.

"Stalk is such a cold word...more like my heart led me to you." He smiled at her. Cagalli gagged.

'DING DONG!'

Cagalli turned back around to see a man holding some food. "LOVELY FOOD!" She handed the man some money and took the food. She made her way to the kitchen with Yunna trailing behind her. She evenly dished out the food onto three plates. And went into the living room.

"Here guys." She set the food on the table and turned to Yunna, "do you need something?"

Yunna looked at her confused. "errr..no..well maybe a glass of water?.." He smiled stupidly. Cagalli smiled with a plan in mind.

"Oh ok..just fallow me..." The two people walked over to the front door and out onto the lawn. "Here ya go." Cagalli grabbed the hose and turned it onto full blast... "Drink up Yunna!" With that she sprayed him, making sure to soak every inch of his purple suit. Cagalli shut off the hose and walked back into the house making sure to lock the door.

Yunna looked at the front door and pouted but suddenly smiled when he saw a light in the upstairs window turn on. 'It must be my Cagalli-hime!' he walked to beneath the window and called out to her. "Princess. Princess with hair so nice, jump into the arms of your Prince with lice!...ER I mean without lice."

"Oh prince with purple hair that is oh so ugly ,I will not jump into your arms...your FAR to ugly." Came a males voice, Athrun poked his head out with a smirk on his face. "I'm sorry but this princess has retired for the night." with that said he closed the bedroom window and walked back downstairs.

He caught the eyes of Dearka and tipped his head towards upstairs. "I'm gonna go to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Cagalli rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah I'm heading in...I'm wiped." she went up the stairs and into her bedroom silently locking the door and leaning against it. She drew her gun and cocked it.

FLASHBACK 

Cagalli walked into her bedroom grabbing a tank top to change into. She paused when she heard Athruns voice coming from the next room. "This is Athrun Zala I need you to get Justice, Duel and Buster ready for tonight."

Cagalli bit her tongue stopping her from shouting out. She quickly threw on the tank top and walked downstairs acting like normal.

END OF FLASHBACK (Insert Jaws theme)

'How could I be so blind?!' Cagalli stepped away from the door, pointing her gun at it when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She held her breath as she watched the light from under the door get blocked. Someone was on the other side. Seconds ticked by as everything remained silent. The lights in the house flickered then shut off. _'fuck..' _she glared at the door_. 'There trying to throw me off, they don't want me to know where they are.' _Cagalli backed up.

The door to the bedroom was thrown open revealing a figure covered by the shadows. She pointed her gun towards it. "Make one fucking move and I shoot you." Cagalli snarled at it.

"I wouldn't do that" Said a figure next to her ear. Cagalli glanced behind her to see two men pointing guns at her head. "Drop your gun Cagalli" came the voice of the figure in front of her. 'I'm in no position to argue' She placed her gun on the floor. The man came forwards into the moonlight.

"Shinn..." Cagalli glared at him with hate. She looked behind her to see Dearka and Yzak. she turned around fully to face Athrun. "Bastard" She spit at him.

"Now, now...your suppose to be a princess." Athrun said calmly. Cagalli felt her hands get tied behind her back. Shinn glared at her. "Fallow us without a sound and we wont gag you." Cagalli snickered in her mind. 'Fat chance I'll stay quiet' As soon as they were outside in her back yard Cagalli let out a loud scream. Athrun and Dearka quickly tackled her, Covering her mouth and cursing in there minds.

"Hurry up and gag her, put her in the car and lets get the hell out of this place." The boys fallowed Athruns Orders. And soon they were off to there destination.

* * *

Yeah I know not as long as my other chapter but I hope you enjoyed it! 

Athrun: Hit the Review button..it only takes 5 seconds to write a review! 

Cagalli: Yeah..Hit it or I'll shoot Athrun... 

Athrun: O.o 

Yzak: Whatever..thanks for reading. 

- Ja matte ne - 

Akatsuki's Hinata-hime 


End file.
